The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Digital video is generated by many sources, including digital camcorders, digital cameras, and monitoring devices. Noise, which is typically present digital video, corrupts and distracts from the visual display of the video. Noise may be introduced during many phases in the generation of digital video, including during a video capture, during a conversion of light to pixel values using a Charge-Coupled Device (CCD) sensor, during a transmission of digital video from a source to a destination (e.g., due to corruptive effects of a transmission medium), and/or during a conversion of an analog video source into a digital format (e.g., due to quantization effects and other imperfections in the conversion process). The presence of noise in digital video is particularly pronounced on modern displays, which are often large and display high resolution content.
Knowledge of noise characteristics of a digital video enables noise reduction and/or removal techniques that are tailored to the particular video, and this may increase the effectiveness of the noise reduction and/or removal. For example, de-interlacing, motion estimation, edge enhancement, and other adaptive and non-adaptive video post processing techniques may use determined noise characteristics to process and enhance a digital video that contains noise.